When optical fiber cables are ready to be installed, installation tools are attached to the cables. When a cable is pulled during installation using current installation tools, substantial strain is applied to the cable. Such strain can result in permanent damage to a fiber(s) inside the cable, permanent damage to a cable connection, unacceptably high signal loss and/or expensive repairs and rework. Use of current installation tools can also result in extended installation time, increased cable pulling resistance or obstruction, improper handling of both cable and connector, added time and risk of cable damage when a pulling eye is disassembled, and/or unacceptable taper adhesive residue on a cable jacket.
Therefore, there is a need for different type of apparatuses, which can distribute the strain effectively and provide ease in the cable installation.